He Who Is Bathed In Blood
by World Shadow
Summary: For centuries Perseus slept. The world around him changed. Life prospered and evolved without him. What will happen when he is finally awake and what changes will he cause for the future.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_

 _This is my first story on FanFiction and while I would like reviews and constructive criticism on this I ask that nobody flame me as it really serves no purpose._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I in no way own any of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians Characters or storyline_

 ** _He Who Is Bathed In_** ** _Blood_**

* * *

It was in the darkness of night whence we come upon a figure crouching in the shadows of a tree at the edge of a clearing. The figure undoubtedly male based upon the broad shoulders and large physique seemed to be crouched over the body of a large animal.

Behind the man were piles of a golden dust strewn randomly around the clearing slowly disappearing into the wind never to be found again. The man groaned suddenly breaking the unnatural silence of the forest around him.

Almost immediately after the man's groan the large animal's body burst into more golden dust covering the man's arms where he was touching the beast preventing it from standing and running away from him.

The man stood from his position crouched on the ground. He turned away from the pile of dust behind him and licked his lips gathering the liquid on his lips before swallowing it.

He looked up towards the everlasting sky. He stared at the moon illuminating the remains of the other beasts. "The Lady shines brightly tonight." He muttered to himself in a soft voice.

The man looked away from the sky and seemed to ponder something to himself for a brief moment. After he was done pondering to himself he began walking out of the shadows and towards the northern end of the clearing.

As he stepped from the shadows the distinctive characteristics of his clothing and features were finally revealed. The man, boy more appropriately, had a head of hair colored like the night sky. His eyes on the other hand shone with the color of an ethereal white. His skin contrasting his hair was an unnaturally pale color.

The man was wearing several noticeable articles of clothing. Over his torso he wore a gray shirt with several tears in it. Covering his shirt he appeared to have several different plates of metal covering his chest, back, shoulders, and arms. He was also wearing black pants over his legs with metal plates covering his knees. On his hands he wore black finger less gloves. Covering his feet were a pair of thick black boots with mud caked onto the sides. To top his clothing off he wore a black cloak over his shoulders.

His clothing combined with his complexion made the man appear to have been hidden from the sun for years in only one outfit.

The man continued his northern walk out of the clearing and into the forest following an unknown path. The man continued on his path for hours. During this time not once did the man shift his gaze from anywhere but forward towards the unknown destination.

After this time the man came upon a break in the forest. He paused and looked towards the solid surface running straight through the forest. He stood there for several minutes trying to decide what exactly this surface was when two bright lights turned towards him. The man flinched and shielded his eyes before retreating back into the forest.

As the lights approached, the man began to hear a dull roar. He looked around trying to find the source of the sound as it grew louder. In his search the lights were forgotten. This was until the roar passed several feet away from him causing him to turn around and getting into a fighting stance. The man looked towards the unknown surface as a bright red object went over it. The lights appeared to come from the front of the object.

The man jumped onto the surface of the road and looked to where the object had went. He caught a small glimpse of red lights on the backside of the object before it passed a corner and disappeared from sight.

The man stood staring at the place where the object disappeared to for several minutes before sighing and continuing on his path north. The man during his journey came upon several more of the unknown surfaces causing breaks in the forest but chose to ignore them as they appeared to cause no harm to him.

The man walked for several hours after the encounter with the foreign object. After this time the man saw lights appearing ahead of him reaching hundreds of feet in the air. The man was astonished by the sight wondering what could possibly be causing them. He chose after a short time to continue on his path which coincided with the lights that had appeared.

The path after just a short while later finally came to an end as the man finally stepped out of the forest only to come to an astonishing sight. The man was amazed to see lights of all colours on building made of all kinds of different materials. After looking at the tall building the man shifted his gaze more towards the ground and was once again amazed to see metal objects in all different kinds of colors on many paths of the unknown surface.

The man groaned before muttering to himself quietly, "Oh Perseus, what have you gotten yourself into."

The man now known to be named Perseus sat down before sighing and resting his head on his knees. He groaned into his knees before falling onto his back and staring towards the sky.

Perseus started shaking his fist towards the sky for a few moments before letting it fall to the ground. "This is what I deserve for taking such a long rest." He spoke to himself.

It had been a long time since this man Perseus disappeared from the world. Now he decided, he would need to set out to discover how long it had been since his disappearance. He would do such a thing the moment he finished processing the sights, sounds, and smells around him.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:_

 _Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story. Please PM me if you have any questions or if you notice any errors in the story. Also please review if you like the story. Please only review with compliments or constructive criticism. Flaming is unnecessary._

 _Just to clarify that in this chapter the story follows Perseus in a third person narrative but does reveal what he is thinking._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I in no way own any of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians Characters or storyline  
_

* * *

 **He Who Is Bathed In Blood**

It was a day in the middle of the week when we return to Perseus. Perseus had discovered much about this world since his awakening. Although it was the same world as before the humans had done much damage to it. There pollution had caused the great god Pan to disappear from the world. People generally did not value Pan as an important god but he was powerful in his own rights. He was the very existence of nature as a whole. The fact that humans caused his disappearance and did not care meant they had lost the way of sustainable life. The humans had lost their ancient ways.

Much had happened to the species of being Perseus belonged to. In the many years since his sleep had begun his species had spread far and wide away from Greece, which he found out had been conquered, and were deemed as monsters by the humans.

The humans had discovered his kind because of some foolish young ones who had chosen to feast on the humans. Perseus species was very special since, while not fully immortal like the gods, they could sustain their youth and power eternally with blood. Now this blood could come from several different sources. If one was ravenous they could feast on animal blood which would sustain themselves at a lower strength until they could find another feast.

There were two other sources of sustenance for his kind. The other kinds were human blood and monster blood. The blood of a monster had to be feasted on immediately from the source. Since monsters dissolved into dust after death and only the fangs of one of his kind could keep them around any longer the blood could not be given to someone other than the hunter. This had caused the death of many of his kind in their early years as they tried to hunt the beasts. The blood of a monster was the best type of blood for his kind as it contained a large amount of hidden strength.

The final type of blood was human blood. Human blood was slightly harder to come by then animal blood but not as hard to come by as monster blood. Because of this fact many of his kind forgot their ways and feasted on humans. That is where the humans discovered 'vampires'. The blood of a human would grant more power than a simple animal but in no way could it ever live up to even a tenth of one who drank monster blood. The strongest and oldest of his kind if they were to feast on a human would not live up to a youngling that feasted on a monster.

The ways of hunting monsters had gone out of existence shortly after he began his dormancy. This had meant that less of his kind died to monsters but more feasted on humans. After the humans discovered his kind they soon found ways to fight his kind off and kill them. That is the deathly downfall of discovery by humans. Monsters were not very smart so the same tactics could always be applied but humans would find a way to overcome their adversary. This ingenuity had helped the humans to hunt down and kill all that remained of his once proud people.

We come upon Perseus among many statues and relics depicting ancient times. As one would expect from all of the statues and relics he was in a museum. Perseus was not in just any museum he was, in fact, located in the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Now Perseus was not in this museum for the fun of it. Perseus several months after re-awakening had managed to find a job in the museum. He couldn't find a job for several months as he had an aversion to the sun and extremely bright lights but after the solstice it seemed the weather was keeping the sunshine away from the city. While not unlike any other day in reality today was slightly different in comparison to many others. Today there was to be a tour of the museum by a school. The school on tour today was to be Yancy Academy a private school for 'troubled' children in upstate New York.

The group of children from Yancy was scheduled to arrive soon and spend several hours within the museum. It was 10:00 am now and the group was scheduled to arrive at 10:30 am. That gave Perseus a little while to himself as there was not a whole lot of things to do working during the day at most museums.

The time passed quickly for Perseus and soon enough a school bus, fascinating things they were, had pulled up in front of the museum. Perseus approached the front of the museum where he was supposed to greet the students and begin their tour. He stopped suddenly on his way to the students when several scents invaded his senses. It took him several moments to distinguish between the different powerful scents. It appeared that there were four beings with the group today who had deep connections to the civilization whose relics were within the museum. "A demigod, a Satyr, a servant, and Chiron himself," Perseus muttered quietly to himself as he was making his short journey.

When Perseus reached the doors of the museum to let the students outside come in, the doors had been shut as the group had the day fully booked, it appeared that they weren't all even off of the bus yet. It seemed to be that he didn't tone down his speed enough. "Well," he mused to himself, "it seems I had better greet them outside then."

Perseus opened the doors of the museum and stopped short of the filtered sunlight coming through the cloud cover. He decided he would need to live with the annoyance for as long as he must. Perseus continued his walk towards the group quietly but also at a much slower pace than he approached the door with. While he wouldn't be surprised if Chiron smelled his scent to be similar to a monsters there was no good reason to reveal himself because of a walk.

When Perseus finally arrived at the group he wasn't sure which of the teachers among the group was the actual leader of said group. He asked one of the children which teacher was leading their little excursion only gaining the response of, "Mr. Brunner," not that a name would help him find the man very easily. He did not get any more information than that out of several different students when he heard what sounded to be a boy say, "Are we almost ready to go in Mr. Brunner?"

Perseus looked over to where the sound had come from and saw a boy with shaggy hair and green eyes unknowingly glowing with power and a man sitting in a wheelchair. Perseus ignored what the pair was saying as he approached them. As Perseus got closer to the pair the scents of the demigod and Chiron grew stronger and stronger until Perseus pinpointed the exact location of the scents. It seemed as though the boy was the demigod and Chiron was watching over the boy.

As Perseus stopped in front of the pair he looked towards Chiron with a small smile and said, "I would assume you to be the leader of this small group?"

Chiron paused before answering, it seemed he had caught onto my scent but couldn't pinpoint it, "you would indeed be correct. And I assume you to be our guide on this tour of ours?"

"Indeed I am," Perseus responded before telling Chiron that, "if you would like to rally this little group of yours we can begin quite shortly in fact."

"Well then it seems we had better begin shan't we," Chiron said in a quiet tone before, much to Perseus' surprise, yelling quite loudly for the children to, "control yourselves and line up!"

Perseus chuckled to himself as they children quickly did as Chiron said. Chiron was a teacher of young demigods in ancient times so he knew quite well how to deal with unruly children. Perseus walked to the front of the line and stood in front of it after saying a quiet, "thank you," to Chiron for his help.

Perseus announced himself as soon as he was at the front of the group of children, "I am Perseus and I will be your guide on this tour of the museum."

Perseus looked out of the corner of his eye as he spoke and noticed Chiron was startled as soon as he said his name. It appeared that he was expecting any name other than a name with a meaning from the very civilization he was a remnant of. Perseus smirked before saying, "now if you would please follow me," to the students.

Perseus walked up the steps toward the museum before opening the door and walking inside. He knew the students would follow him. He had added a slight compulsion to his voice. The compulsion allowed him to control those weaker minded individuals who were complacent. If the individual were angry or agitated then the compulsion would not work on them.

After all of the students filed inside he began to lead them through the museum. He stopped many different times at different statues. Occasionally Chiron would ask him to stop so that he could explain to the children what was being depicted. This continued until the group came upon a stele with several different legends depicted on it.

Chiron was speaking to the children about the stele when the demigod yelled out, for one of the girls who had been talking quietly and snickering, "will you shut up?"

The whole group laughed at the boy who had by this point turned red out of embarrassment. It seemed the boy was much louder than he had intended to be when speaking. Chiron stopped his story at this point and said, "Mr. Jackson. Did you have a comment?"

When the boy responded with a, "No, sir," Chiron pointed at one of the pictures on the stele and asked the boy if, "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

The boy looked towards the picture and sighed in what seemed to be relief. Apparently he recognized the picture. In Perseus' opinion he had better recognize it since it was by far one of the most important events in all of Greek legends. The boy finally spoke up and said "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

Chiron was obviously unsatisfied and neither was Perseus. The answer was in Perseus' opinion nowhere near good enough for someone who was related so deeply to the beings in the depicted event. "Yes," Chiron spoke, "And he did this because…" he trailed off obviously indicating he wanted the boy to be more descriptive about the event and the cause for the Titans actions.

"Well…" the boy mused to himself. "Kronos was the king god, and-"

The boy was cut off by Chiron and thank god he was. That little slip up in the face of many beings was an insult whether it be to the titans, the gods, or even Greek culture as a whole. "God?" Chiron asked the boy.

"Titan," the boy quickly corrected. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them right." It seemed the boy was mostly guessing from the little knowledge he had about the culture he truly belonged to. "But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

The boy was cut off from his simple description of the past by a resounding, "Eeew," from one of the girls standing beside. It was somewhat understandable in a way Perseus mused to himself. Children did have a vivid imagination and the way the boy had described such events had made it sound quite disturbing to all who were in the room. That is not to say that the way it had happened was not disgusting.

After the class settled down the boy continued his speech "-and so there was this big fight between the Gods and the Titans and the Gods won." Perseus fumed silently in agitation. What the boy had just said was a vast understatement of the end of the Titans reign over the lands.

The boy stopped speaking, it seemed as though his short understating speech was finally done. Perseus stopped his musing as he heard some snickers coming from the group. Ah, it seemed the interrupting girl from before was at it again this time asking the age old children's question about how such information would help in life. Perseus chuckled quietly to himself as the girl laughed about there being no way such a story would ever be needed to be known. That while valid only applied to certain jobs. If one were to say attempt to get a job at the Empire State Building, the current home of the gods, one may need to know such information.

Chiron spoke up once more, "And why, Mr. Jackson to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" Too bad the boy wouldn't know such a thing. Based on his scent the boy didn't even know he was a demigod so he would see no reason for such information to be helpful.

As Perseus expected the boy answered Chiron with a simple, "I don't know, sir."

"I see," Chiron spoke in a disappointed voice. Perseus tuned Chiron out as he launched into a description of the true events of the steles depicted event. How Kronos was fed a mixture of mustard and wine forcing the release of the Gods which began the conflict. The Gods then formed an army and stormed Othrys, the home of the Titans and proceeded to defeat the Titans. The conflict ending when the Gods defeated Kronos, sliced him into many pieces and cast them into the pit, Tartarus.

After the end of his story Chiron announced that the children would head onto their lunchtime. Perseus sighed in relief, he was getting tired of leading the children around. After leading the children out of the museum Perseus told Chiron that he would be inside to continue the tour if they wished to do so.

After about ten minutes one of the teachers, an older woman, and the demigod boy from the group of children walked into the museum and off into one of the empty rooms. So as not to be seen by them Perseus cloaked himself in the shadows. One of the abilities unique to him and no other of his kind.

Perseus slowly approached the room, making sure to stay within the shadows as he made his way over to it. Just before reaching the room Perseus was surprised to hear a raspy, and quite annoying, voice screech out asking where something was. Perseus stopped on his little journey when Chiron wheeled himself into the museum and into the very same room. Chiron seemed to have stopped and taken a small item out of his pocket which he then proceeded to throw into the room yelling, "What ho," at whomever he had thrown the item to, presumably the demigod boy.

Chiron then turned and wheeled himself back out of the room and continued on his way to the rest of the group who had remained outside. It seemed Chiron had left the boy to defend himself. That was not a good idea for Chiron. The old horse expected too much from a boy who didn't even have an idea of what he was.

Perseus picked up his pace towards the room. He needed to get to that room quickly before the boy was harmed by whatever was in there with him. Perseus finally reached the doorway of the room just as a monster slashed at the boy. The boy managed to block the strike with a sword, wherever he got that from, but was thrown back into the wall and knocked out from the force.

The monster started laughing to itself as it faced the fallen boy. Perseus crouched and began silently making his way behind the monster. Two good things would come from this day. One would be that he would stop a monster, a Fury he now realized, from killing a boy. The other good thing, Perseus smirked at this thought, was that he would be able to enjoy a feast.

The Fury slowly flew over to the unconscious boy, all the while laughing to itself and saying how much its master, Hades the Lord of the Underworld, would be proud of it. It was quite pathetic for a being as ancient as the Fury was to sound so much like a pet.

Perseus reached a point behind the Fury as it stopped in front of the boy. Just as it reached down and put a claw against the boy's neck Perseus pounced. Perseus grabbed the Fury and flipped it over his shoulder before pinning it against the ground. Perseus leaned down and whispered into what he thought was the beast's ear, "you will not touch this boy."

After saying what he needed to Perseus moved his head over the monster's neck before licking his lips in anticipation of his feast. Perseus smirked and bit into the neck of the beast. He groaned as soon as the taste flowed into his mouth.

Perseus sat there gulping down the succulent liquid for several minutes before the source finally tapered off. Perseus stood and wiped off the blood from his mouth as the monster burst into golden powder.

Perseus looked down at the boy and went back to his station at the entrance of the museum after making sure the boy was alright. Perseus decided that he may very well follow the boy for several reasons. The boy would most likely need help making it to safety in the coming times since he had attracted a Fury without even knowing he was a demigod. The other reason was that the monsters attacking the boy would most likely be good feasts and amazing treats for Perseus.

Perseus smirked to himself as the boy staggered his way out of the room several minutes later. Yes, Perseus decided, this boy would be very interesting.

* * *

 _AN:_

 _To decide what the name of the original Percy Jackson will be PM me with any names you think would work. From the names given by those who PM me I will most likely choose one or use one of my own._


End file.
